Simon you are mine aren't you?
by Isitgood
Summary: Simon is right in the eye of Carla. She wants him as a Son but she doesn't know how to get him and so she tries but does it work? Will Simon ever prefer Carla than Leanne and would he accept her plans for the future?


_**Hi guys this is my first time using Fanfiction so I am not that good and sorry it isn't in chapters! Hope you like it and I always appreciate opinions and comments! Enjoy!**_

**"Simon your mine aren't you?" – Carla and Simon**

"Si, Si hurry up you are going to be late for school!" Peter shouted from the kitchen whilst putting on his jacket.

"I mean it Simon you better hurry up!" Peter shouted this time trying not to raise his voice so much.

Simon shut his bedroom door quietly and walked over to Peter "Im here now Dad, why are you shouting so much?"

Peter passed Simon's coat to him and replied "Im shouting so much because you are going to be late for school and you know what Mr Packham's like when his students are late", he sighed, " And have you seen Carla, Because I haven't seen her?"

Simon did up the Velcro of his shoes "Oh, Carla's in my room" he replied.

"Is she?" Peter answered with shock written all over his face, "What's she doing in there?"

"Carla's tidying up my room and saying something about a trip to Brighton as a family, you know me, you and Carla" Simon replied opening the door and heading out of their flat.

Peter slowly walked out of the flat and onto the pavement walking towards Simon's school too deep in thought to even think about where Simon had gone.

Peter just didn't understand why Carla would be in Simon's room and discuss a subject such as a little family vacation with Simon? She knew that her and Peter were having a rough time and their relationship wasn't as strong as it used to be. So why would she say such a thing? Maybe she was trying to patch up their relationship and try and put the past behind them after such a rollercoaster of events that included Leanne and Frank and anyone else that had to get involved in that whirlwind of events. Oh well he thought the future I guess will bring with it what is in stall for me.

"Aah Mr Barlow I see you have brought Simon along finally!" Mr Packham's loud and too cheerful voice boomed out and made Peter look up. And there he was at Simon's school but with Simon no where in site.

"Umm sorry Mr Packham we were running a bit late at home you see and where is Simon I can't see him any where?" Peter replied looking around still slightly confused.

"Don't worry about Simon he is in his class and I can see that you are running late shall we say and I guess they are Simon's things?" Mr Packham replied taking Simon's things from Peter's rough hands.

"Yeah, they're his and umm I will pick him up later, goodbye Mr Packham" Peter replied finally coming out of his haze of confusion.

"Cheerio Mr Barlow have a nice day" Mr Packham's voice echoed through the air whilst Peter walked away in an eerie silence.

Back at the flat Peter slumped down into his sofa and turned the TV on.

Carla quietly shut Simon's door and stood still. She had heard Peter and Simon's conversation when she was in Simon's room and so she knew Peter thought something was un-usual between her and Simon. As her and Simon didn't usually see eye to eye. So she straightened out her woollen dress and tried to act like her usual self.

"Did Simon get to school alright" Carla said to Peter trying to hide the quiver in her voice. Just calm down Carla he won't notice.

"What, oh yeah he got to school fine" Peter replied without taking his eyes off the TV.

"That's good" replied Carla the quiver gone in her voice. She sat down on the sofa next to peter snuggling in and feeling the warmth of his body and putting her head on his shoulder.

"You are okay Peter aren't you?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine just a bit confused" Peter replied turning round to face Carla.

"What about?" She replied.

"Just that Si said you were in his room this morning and how you were talking about us going to Brighton as a family that's all" Peter replied now looking serious. Oh know thought Carla he was onto her!  
"Oh that" Carla gave a jolly laugh "Yeah we were just you know bonding, we have gotten closer you see, and I thought that now Simon's starting to accept me into the family maybe. Maybe me and you could do some bonding and try to patch up the rough patches in our relationship?" Carla replied meaningfully suddenly feeling jittery.

"Right, I guess it would be nice but I am still confused why would you tell that to Simon for and not me?" Peter questioned. Oh god thought Carla he was definitely looking for an answer. What would she say?

"Fine, you've caught me out!" replied Carla tipping back her head and looking at the ceiling "I was planning it for your birthday but you have found out now" Carla said with a small frown. Now this would never work out because Peter would want to come to along especially as he knew Simon was going to! What would she do?

Carla slowly stood up"Im going down to the factory are you going to stay here?" she asked.

Peter's focus had gone back to the TV and gave an answer of "hmm" which Carla took as a yes.

" Ok then I will see you later" she planted a kiss on his forehead, grabbed her coat and headed out of the flat door down the stairs and onto the street and made her way to the factory.

Carla entered the factory and the busy chatter of her employees slowly quietened down to an eerie silence. She knew it was going to be like this now everywhere she went. Whether it was the Rovers, her own factory or just simply walking down the street. Everyone would turn round and look or stop chatting and give her an evil stare. But it isn't her fault she would say to her self. It's not my fault that people like Frank and Leanne have to get into our way of life! Carla would think. So instead she would just walk along with her head held high. And she did just that and walked to her office. That she shared with Michelle her sister in-law.

"Michelle was sitting at her desk. She covered the speaker of the phone and as" Are you ok Carla?".

"Huh, what, oh yeah Im fine" Carla replied looking ever so confused. Michelle carried on talking on the phone and by the sounds of it she was making a business order. So Carla slumped down in her desk chair, opened the draw. Took out a bottle of brandy and poured her self a glass.

Michelle finally put the phone down and looked shocked at Carla "Carla, what are you doing! You know you're not meant to be drinking!" she shouted.

Carla drank down the brandy in one go and looked at Michelle.

"Yeah well I can do what I want!" she muttered "especially when things don't go to plan" she whispered hoping Michelle hadn't heard her.

"What now?" Michelle said coming over to Carla with her chair.

"What do you mean 'what now?'?" Carla moaned.

"You know what I mean and that's why your drinking is it? Because your relationship with Peter is taking another turn and you don't like it?"

"No it's no that!"

" Then what is it, is it that Simon still hasn't accepted you and still cries and says you have ruined his life is that it!?"

"No its not! Why are you having a go at me! Carla shouted.

"No! It's not that. Oh Im sorry Carla it's just that I don't want you to turn to the bottle again and then Im left to pick you up when you are nearly half dead!" Michelle stated the emotion of sadness and anger lurking in her eyes.

"Im not turning to the bottle, I can't anyway not if I want Simon!" Carla shouted.

"What!" Michelle's eyes widened with shock! "What do you mean if I want Simon?" For goodness sake fought Carla now Michelle is onto me as well as Peter! I don't know what to do! Shall I tell her; she might tell everyone, or should I just make an excuse?

"Oh, no I didn't want it to come out like that; I said that because I meant that I want Simon like a son and for him to accept me!" Carla couldn't believe that all those words flew out of her mouth. Let alone that they didn't give away her plan. Her plan that would change everyone's life including hers!

Michelle stared at Carla her mouth wide open with shock and then softly she spoke

"Oh, right. Okay I just think Im still in shock from when you announced you wanted Simon. But now it all makes sense!" Michelle took Carla's hand and gave a good little pat.

"How about I just go and fetch some chocolate éclairs from Roy's and we can get on with today, how does that sound?"

"Hmm, yeah that sounds good" Carla spoke quietly.

"Okay I will see you in a bit then" Michelle replied. She then put on her coat and grabbed her handbag and walked out of the office towards Roy's.

Oh god thought Carla, who was still sitting in the same position in her chair and staring at the bottle of brandy. That could have come out in the opposite way and then she would have found out thought Carla. Carla then looked at the clock. Wow time had flown past and it was almost time for Simon's return from school. Carla quickly stood up, grabbed the bottle of brandy and hid it behind her coat. Then Carla walked out of the factory at a fast pace. Im going to have a good chat with Simon tonight she thought.

When Carla got into the flat Peter was still there. Great she thought Im going to have to hide this brandy somewhere especially with Peter. Carla was just about to take out the bottle when peter turned round and saw her as she closed the door of their flat.

"Hey honey" Peter said "did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah it was fine, aren't you picking Simon up today?" Carla questioned.

"Oh yeah, he decided to stay for football club but he will be home in about half an hour. His friend's mum said she would drop him off here on their way home" he replied with a smile on his face "He loves his football!"

"Yeah he does" Carla replied with a fake jolly laugh. Now she would never get to talk to him tonight! But she needed to, and she had already lied so much what harm would it do to lie a bit more?

"Honey, I was thinking about making some food at home tonight and I was wondering if you could pop into town later after Simon's back and get some ingredients?" she asked putting on her smiley face.

"Umm, yeah sure but why can't you buy it from Dev's?"

"Well I don't want to make it out of a packet, I want to make it from scratch today" Carla replied trying to persuade Peter with her voice.

"Okay then if you want to cook us such a lovely meal, why not?" he replied a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Hun" Carla replied.

Later that evening Simon arrived back from football. His cheeks were red from running around and his football boots were really muddy!

"Hey Simon, how was football?" Carla asked trying to sound and act in a motherly way.

"It was fantastic, I kicked the ball so hard it went over the school fence and Mr Packham went mad!" Simon explained and started laughing!

"Im sure he did mate" Peter replied " I just have to pop out for a bit, as Carla

Wants to make us a nice meal tonight, isn't that right?"

Carla clicked the switch of the kettle and turned round to Peter " yeah I thought it would be nice if we all sat down as a family and ate nice meal together" Carla smiled " Do you fancy that Simon?" Carla asked the smile from her face had now gone and her eyes had lost all emotion, as she stared into Simon's eyes. Almost as if she could brainwash him to say yes.

"Hmmmmm, I guess so" Simon said half heartedly.

He walked over to his bedroom and shut the door behind. Carla knew this was the perfect opportunity to see Simon, so she walked over to Peter.

"Can you go and get the ingredients now please?"

"Yeah, sure what did you want to make again?" Peter questioned while slipping on his leather jacket.

"Oh, I wanted to make ummmm..." Carla said now stalling for time. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to make, she had only thought about talking to Simon. "Roast chicken" She said, surprised she chosen that herself.

"Roast chicken on a weekday?" Peter questioned his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice" Carla answered trying to keep calm.

"Ok, well I'm off, see you later honey" Peter replied coming over and kissing Carla on the centre of her forehead.

Finally, Carla thought as the door shut and the footsteps of Peter's down the stairs finally died down.


End file.
